


Unicorn Blood

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things happen in the Forbidden Forest at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Blood

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** Threesome (obviously), Incest (clearly),  
>  **Disclaimer** The Harry Potter Universe is the exclusive property of Ms J K Rowling.  
> 

In this forest, when their fathers were children, they had seen a creature drink a unicorn's blood. It was a thing so pure it could prolong life, but at the cost of a damaged soul.

One clear night Scorpius followed the Potter boys here. He kept himself hidden and he observed. They didn't speak until they had the full protection of trees.

“I'm scared,” whispered the younger one, Albus. He was short and dark, his brother tall and ginger.

“We're not doing anything wrong.”

“Then why so secretive?”

“Nobody would understand.”

Behind a silver birch, Scorpius strained for every word and movement. This sounded like exactly the sort of information his father wanted.

James hugged Albus close. Scorpius thought that it must be something very risky to require so much reassuring. James leant forward and kissed his brother's mouth. Scorpius' gasp was covered by Albus' moan.

Lips moved against each other, hands tangled in hair and caressed. Scorpius was astounded. He couldn't tear his gaze away. He shifted position, because, to his shame, he found he was also aroused.

When the two boys took off each other's robes and Albus dropped to his knees, Scorpius lost control. He put his palm to his groin and shut his eyes. Through the haze of his own pleasure he heard a zipper opening, fabric and dry leaves rustling, two groans of desire.

The noises stopped; he looked over. Two pairs of emerald eyes stared at him. They beckoned and he joined them. They freed him of his clothes and stroked him.

He was inside this secret now, a part of their love. It was a thing so beautiful it would enrich life, but at the cost of a damaged soul.


End file.
